


[Podfic of] In Which Foggy Nelson Gets To Exercise His Abilities As One of the Official Avengers Lawyers

by Metaderivative



Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Fluff, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:42:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 57
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24419848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Metaderivative/pseuds/Metaderivative
Summary: “Karen,” he asks a little plaintively. “Why are our lives so difficult?”Matt suddenly whirls from their office holding the briefcase that Foggy knows holds his other work suit. “Clint just called,” he says quickly. “Gotta run. Hold down the fort please, make it up to you later, love you, bye.” Matt kisses Foggy on the cheek swiftly and is gone.“Karen,” he amends, considerably more plaintive this time. “Why is my life so difficult?”Where Foggy Nelson bails an ex-con superhero out of jail, Scott Lang is awestruck by the idea of the Avengers, and old ladies like Matt's ass.[Podfic of "In Which Foggy Nelson Gets To Exercise His Abilities As One of the Official Avengers Lawyers" by cosmicocean]
Relationships: Matt Murdock/Franklin "Foggy" Nelson
Comments: 2
Kudos: 35
Collections: Voiceteam 2020, Voiceteam 2020: Podfic Gothic





	[Podfic of] In Which Foggy Nelson Gets To Exercise His Abilities As One of the Official Avengers Lawyers

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [In Which Foggy Nelson Gets To Exercise His Abilities As One of the Official Avengers Lawyers](https://archiveofourown.org/works/6612703) by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean). 



Podfic of "In Which Foggy Nelson Gets To Exercise His Abilities As One of the Official Avengers Lawyers" by [cosmicocean](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmicocean/pseuds/cosmicocean)  
Part three of series "[The Brotastic Adventures Of The Avengers And The Long Suffering Foggy Nelson](https://archiveofourown.org/series/341839)"

Recorded by metaderivative for [VoiceTeam2020](https://voiceteam.tumblr.com/).  


**Filetype** : .mp3  
**Length:** 14 minutes  
**Filesize** : 13.3 MB

  
  
Download .mp3 file on the [Internet Archive](https://archive.org/details/in-which-foggy-nelson-gets-to-exercise-his-abilities-as-one-of-the-official-avengers-lawyers). 


End file.
